


Big Love in a Small town

by Kittenears411



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is black, Takes place in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: You and Sans have been friends for five years now. However, you like him as something more, and you know he feels the same, so what is he waiting for? Stay tuned and find out!
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Big Love in a Small town

5 years. That’s how long it’s been since the monsters been released from Mt. Ebbot. Since your small town got just a bit bigger. Since you met your friends now as close as family. Since you met Sans. Has it really only been 5 years? It feels like a least 10. 

“Kiddo, hey!” You heard someone whisper, piercing through your sleep slightly. Your irritated groaning was the only response your offender received. Anyone who knew you knew not to wake you up for anything unimportant, and you’re pretty sure you don’t have to report to the smegma ridden sludge site that is 711, you unfortunate job, today. So, whoever this is deserves your frustration. 

You heard a sigh, some shuffling and then your blanket was gently lifted from you. Your offender spoke up again once he got settled, cuddling up behind you. Only one person has the balls to do that. “Guess we’re chilling here instead of heading to Manhattan today, right (y/n)?” ...shit. Manhattan is your weak spot. 

“Ugh, I’m up now, Sans!” You groan out before sitting up and nudging him straight off his side of the bed. Luckily, his magic broke his fall. “Bribing me with trips to one of the best places on earth isn’t gonna make me like getting up any more.”

“Well it did the job.” He said, still floating above the floor. His magic fazed out from below him as he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And if it makes you feel better I woulda been fine in bed with you for the day.” He punctuated his flirtatious quip with a wink, getting an eye roll in return. 

You’d be lying if you said you wouldn’t enjoy that. That’s the thing about your best friend, Sans. He was a skeleton but damnit if he wasn’t the cuddliest skeleton you’ve ever had the pleasure of cuddling with. The second best being his brother, Papyrus, but that’s just because Papy is fidgety. You scratched your head a few times and scratched your throat, shuffling to get out the bed.

Turning to him, you offer your hand for him to take and he accepts, interlocking his fingers with yours. As you make it to your bathroom down the hall you start, “You can spend the night after we get back, if you want. You know I don’t mind.” You hope you don’t sound desperate. That’s the last thing you want. 

“Heh. I’ll think about it.” He teases. But you knew better. 

You never were the type to confront another about their feelings for you. Neither was he. But you both knew you liked each other. It was only a matter of when one of you were gonna take the next step. You definitely weren’t gonna do it again, not after last time. You wanted him to come to you when he was ready. Although, you did get impatient at times. He was single NOW so you didn’t understand what was taking him so long.

He sat on the closed toilet as you brushed your teeth and adjusted your shower cap over your bonnet so your twist out wouldn’t get wet when you showered. Now all you have to do is shower but... “Alright sansy pants, only boyfriends get to see me in my unmentionables, so either get out or ask me out right now.” You were always so blunt.

He just stared at you with half lidded eyes and that stupid smirk he gives you whenever someone is talking about...suggestive things. He only ever gave you that smirk, you notice. Even when he was with someone else. Finally, he shut his eyes and said, “Alright.” Before standing and back you up against the door. He placed his right hand beside your head, inching closer and closer to your face until...

Click

“ ‘scuse me.” He said turning the doorknob to exit the bathroom. Oh. What a...

“Dickhead.” You chuckled out, earning a chortle from the dickhead in question.  
————  
After the bathroom debacle it took you about 30 minutes to get ready and you finally left from your house, holding sans’ hand like before, to see Papyrus in his car. 

“OH FINALLY! YOU ALWAYS TAKE SO LONG WHEN SANS GOES TO GET YOU, (Y/N)!” He yelled through the passenger window. Good ole paps, waking the rest of the neighborhood. You ignored his comment as you slid in the backseat, sans hopping in shotgun. Shotgun makes you nauseous. 

“Hello to you too, Papy.” You say, yawning and giving him a hug from behind. “So we’re driving there?” You asked. 

He returned the hug by patting your arms. “NOT EXACTLY. ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE COMING ALONG SO I FIGURED WE DRIVE TO THE STATION TO RIDE THE TRAIN TOGETHER!” How thoughtful of him. 

“Awww, you’re so sweet Papy.” Your compliment was met with a smile through the rear view mirror. As Papyrus pulled off, you shuffled up and yanked the iPhone charger from Sans’s phone, plugging it into your own. 

“Hey, that’s not nice, sugarplum.” He chastised, not even moving to look back at you. You do it so often he usually doesn’t even acknowledge it. 

You shrugged. “Well you weren’t playing anything so...- put your seatbelt on, fam!” You scrolled to the song on your mind right now. BUSSIT by Ari Lennox. 

It was straight vibes on the way to Alphys and Undyne. You knew every word, it was your favorite song at the moment. As soon as you pulled up, the song ended and Juicy by Doja Cat started playing. “Aw shit! Turn it up!” You yelled, turning it up yourself. You can never just listen to this song. You slid over and hopped out when you saw they were already outside, and dance-walked to Alphys, huggin and swaying her to the beat. “Hey Alphy!” You greeted, letting her go. “H-hi, (y/n)!” She said, adjusting herself and smiling to you. 

You turned to Undyne and milly-rocked up to her. It was one of the only dances she knew so she mirrored you, and you both laughed as you hugged. “Wassup, Undeez!” You teased as she picked you up the tighter she hugged you. 

“Wassup, big head!” She teased back. There was never any malice behind your teasing. Only love. You knew Undyne felt the same. You slid back in the car behind Papyrus, poking Sans in the head as you went. You settled in as Alphys scooted to the middle and Undyne took the last seat. Once you all had seatbelts on, Papy pulled off. 

“I have dibs on Aux by the way!” You announce, earning a groan from Undyne. 

“You always have Aux cord when we drive together, quit hogging!” She complained, playfully. 

“Not my fault I have taste, boo!” You pretended to flip your kinky hair and you get a laugh in return. 

“Whatever, just don’t play Playboi Carti like you always do.” As soon as Undyne said this, Poke it out started playing, making you tilt your head back and laugh out loud. 

She rolled her eyes as his verse started, “jeez, what is he even saying?” She grumbled out. 

Your only response was your prefect recital of the song. You channeled Nicki as her verse started, putting you finger in her face playfully to the beat. You didn’t notice how Sans was watching you through the rear view mirror as you danced in your seat. A dreamy smirk etched his features.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y’all enjoy LOL


End file.
